


Я буду целовать тебя, пока падают звезды

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангелы падают с Небес, но Дину нет до этого дела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я буду целовать тебя, пока падают звезды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Kissed You (As the Stars Were Falling)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805423) by [dornfelder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder). 



> Таймлайн 8-го сезона

  
  


Вряд ли можно представить себе более жуткое и величественное зрелище, чем падение ангелов с Небес, но Дин забывает о нем в тот самый момент, когда, повернувшись, встречается глазами с Сэмом. Забывает о Касе, переставая гадать, жив ли он, пал ли вместе со всеми или Метатрон успел прикончить его раньше. Забывает о Кроули, хотя не представляет, во что им обойдется король Ада, под завязку накачанный человеческой кровью. Единственное, что сейчас действительно имеет значение, – это Сэм. Грязный, бледный, перепачканный кровью, но чертовски живой Сэм и его взгляд, в котором больше нет отчаяния, горечи и гнева последних десяти лет. Его лицо, с которого наконец исчезло выражение вселенской усталости, приводившее Дина в ужас несколько недель подряд. Сейчас он видит только сожаление, любовь и трепет – трепет маленького мальчика перед большим старшим братом. Как в детстве, когда Сэм верил, что Дин герой, что он знает ответы на все вопросы и никогда не бросит его в беде.

– Сэм, – хрипло бормочет Дин. – Сэмми.

Сэм слабо улыбается, и Дин видит горькие складки в уголках его рта и «гусиные лапки» вокруг глаз – отпечатки прожитых лет, наложившиеся со времен, когда они были просто мальчишками, – маленькими, замкнутыми и чуть менее взъебанными, чем сейчас. Все, через что Сэму пришлось пройти, все, кого он не сумел спасти или потерял, – все это навсегда останется морщинами на его лице.

Но Дину плевать. Он думает только о том, как благодарен судьбе за то, что Сэм жив, что не ушел, что впервые за долгое время у него живые глаза, в которых отражаются падающие звезды. Если для того, чтобы вновь обрести брата, нужно было заставить ангелов рухнуть на землю, то он ни секунды не жалеет о том, что сделал.

Дин наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать Сэма в лоб – без особой причины, просто потому что может, – но Сэм вдруг поднимает голову и касается его губ своими.

В эту секунду Мир окончательно с ходит с ума. Теряется в ощущении горячего дыхания и неуверенной ласки. Сэм улыбается, прижимается щекой к его груди, и Дин замирает, не слыша ничего, кроме бешеного биения сердца, и, кажется, впервые не знает, как поступить: сбежать, поджав хвост, или…

– Только не заводись, – вцепившись ему в куртку, шепчет Сэм, – не заводись, я тебя прошу.

Дин кивает, скорее самому себе, чем Сэму, с трудом сглатывает тугой комок в горле и зарывается рукой ему в волосы, с каким-то странным удивлением замечая, что на ощупь они такие же сальные, как и на вид. Он долго сидит неподвижно, уставившись в пустоту.

Что вообще происходит? Какого хрена они творят?

Оглушительный треск сбивает Дина с мысли, он вскакивает на ноги, краем глаза замечая, как Сэм морщится от боли, ударившись головой о капот машины, и завороженно наблюдает за кривыми уродливыми трещинами, словно змеи расползающимися вдоль огромной пробоины. Церковная крыша рассыпается, как хрупкая фанера, горящие обломки один за одним рушатся на землю, и замершее на короткое мгновение время снова набирает скорость. Да, в мире нет ничего более величественного, чем падение ангелов.

– Что с Кроули? – оторопело спрашивает Дин.

– Понятия не имею.

Сэм протягивает руку Дину и, опираясь на машину, поднимается. Перед глазами резко темнеет; покачнувшись, он инстинктивно пытается нащупать опору и вдруг чувствует, что Дин надежно обхватывает его за плечи, помогая удержать равновесие.

– Все хорошо, Сэмми, все хорошо. Я здесь.

– Дин, – благодарно выдыхает Сэм, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

– Эй, мальчуки? – слышится из церкви голос Кроули. – Лосяра? Не хотел напоминать, но, раз уж вы опять облажались, может, развяжете меня наконец? Да, и еще… кто-нибудь объяснит, какого хрена мне под ноги свалился ангел с прической Маргарет Тэтчер?

– Нам пора вернуться к работе, – говорит Дин и на секунду прикрывает глаза.

– Дин, пожалуйста.

Нельзя поворачиваться, нельзя смотреть на Сэма. Они еще могут переиграть, отмотать назад, забыть о взломанных замках и пересеченных границах. Могут притвориться, что ничего не случилось, могут двигаться дальше и хотя бы попробовать жить нормально. Но Дин слышит только напряженный голос брата, и инстинкты срабатывают раньше, чем он успевает по-настоящему испугаться.

– Сэм, – просит он, отчаянно пытаясь восстановить дистанцию, пока все окончательно не полетело к чертям. – Сэмми, послушай…

Но Сэм не хочет слушать. Он целует его. Целует Дина. Мягко, сладко, по-книжному порнографично, скользит языком по нижней губе и толкается глубже.

– Твою мать, Сэм, что…

Слова ему тоже не нужны. Обхватив голову Дина ладонями, он крепче прижимает его к себе и пробует снова, мокро, настойчиво – играет на слабостях, не дает отстраниться.

«Да пошло оно все», – срывается Дин и целует в ответ. Яростно зарывается одной рукой в волосы, удерживая Сэма на месте, а второй ведет вниз по груди туда, где бешено бьется сердце, где можно ощутить жизнь и еще раз убедиться, что он рядом.

Как ни странно, Дин чувствует себя так, словно давно этого ждал. Может, ему и стоило приложить чуть больше усилий, чтобы избежать случившегося... но он не смог. И, по правде сказать, не захотел.

 

 

***

Спасать Кроули от разъяренного ангела приходится с горящими от колкой щетины щеками и невыносимым желанием поскорее расстегнуть ширинку или хотя бы просто поправить штаны. За это время Дин успевает прикинуть масштабы изумления его Величества повелителя Ада – ну, или того, что от него осталось, – пройти через отрицание, перескочить гнев и депрессию и, избегая торга, остановиться на принятии. Торги он оставит для Сэма: в конце концов, если тот продолжит настаивать, Дин вполне готов открыть переговоры относительно орального секса. И что-то ему подсказывает, что Сэм вряд ли откажется.

Они провели вместе всю жизнь, а это… это просто еще одна ступень в их отношениях. Еще одна правильная стадия.


End file.
